The Rosalie talk
by fandom attack34
Summary: Something is up with Bella, can Edward figure out what? Please review! X
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little something I came up with... Enjoy! Hx_

Edward POV...

Something was off with Bella. She was avoiding my house and I didn't know why. It started a few weeks ago after she'd had an actual sleepover with Alice and the girls while I was out hunting. At first I just put her mood down to not wanting to be a 'giant barbie doll' as she referred to Alice's dress up sessions. But now, I wasn't so sure that's what it was, it must be something bigger than that.

"Alice?" I whispered knowing she could hear me.

I was sat on my couch listening to music because Bella had insisted that she needed to do some chores and that I'd only get in the way.

"Hey, what's up?" Alice came and sat next to me snuggling into my side.

"What happened when Bella stayed over?" I asked quietly trying to hide the concern in my shaky voice.

"Nothing unusual just chatting, movie, popcorn and sleep. Why?" She asked looking up at me.

Her thoughts began too run while with concern for her soon to be sister in law.

"When was the last time Bella came over?" I knew but was she consciously aware of how long it had actually been.

"Er... Tues... Wait no. She's not been since." Realisation hit Alice. "Oh." She whispered in response.

"Oh indeed. Were you with Bella all night?" I questioned trying to figure this out.

"Yes." Then she thought again. "No. Actually no. Me and Esme stepped out to go and get Bella some food from the gas station." She answered.

"Whoa. Hold on a minute! First off, Bella deserves better than gas station food." Alice rolled her eyes at me but I let it slip... For now. "Second, how could you leave Bella with Rosalie? Rosalie! You know she doesn't like Bella." I hissed at her.

"Stop your hissy fit madam! Rosalie was upstairs reading the latest magazine I thought that she wouldn't even go near Bella."

"So what did Rosalie say? Do to Bella?" I began to panic.

_Please review xxxx =) Hx_


	2. Chapter 2

_hello! I'm back from my break with everything sorted out and ready to write again! Whoop, whoop! So here's a short little chapter for you loverly people! Hx_

"Bella?" Edward asked softly from behind me.

I jumped at the sound before whirling around to face him. "Er... Hi Edward." I mumbled not meeting his gaze because I would break down if I did.

"Hey love." The god like figure opened his arms and moved to envelope me in his cold embrace.

I shuffled back, away from his advance, it would only make things harder if we touched. I would want more of BIM and that wouldn't help my cause. "Look, we need to talk." I stated.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked reaching for my hand,I quickly pulled it out of his reach. "Bella? You're scaring me. What is it?" His voice betrayed the panic and fear he felt.

The notion of Edward being afraid of anything was preposterous to me. He was so strong and he could talk anyone around when he dazzled them.

"I... I..." My chest was breaking apart and my breath turned into pants. "I dont think we should be together anymore." I managed to say on one single lungful of air before I gasped at the end to replace it.

"What? No!" He half whispered half shrieked knowing Charlie, my dad, was only down stairs watching tonights game.

"Yes. Its for the best." I chocked out.

"No... Please Bella, no, this isn't you." He wrapped his arms around me in a flash placing his head upon mine. "Why are you saying all this? Dont you love me?" He asked kissing my hair.

"No. It's not right. I need a life, a human life." I answered firmly, moving away from his embrace.

"No." He protested.

"I think you should leave now." I told him.

_next chapter soon! Review! Hx =) _


	3. Chapter 3

_next chapter already! Hope you enjoy! Hx _

**_Previously_**

**_"No. It's not right. I need a life, a human life." I answered firmly, moving away from his embrace._**

**_"No." He protested._**

**_"I think you should leave now." I told him._**

Chapter 3

"I will not give you up!" He growled.

I had never seen him this angry, not even when James was hunting me. He could see lies. He didn't believe me.

"Will you force me?" I breathed, using the last of my air.

I couldn't breath, my throat was closing, the walls coming in closer, fear rising inside me and it will surely break me apart.

That was by far the worst moment in my short life. I had never tried as hard as I had then to make him see sense. Make him see my words clearly. He was dragging the pain out, for _both_ of us.

"No." He considered his words carefully, "If this was_ your_ words I wouldn't force you..." He paused, " but you would never say _this_." He said confidently.

"You seem sure." I stated.

His eyes grew dark. Anger? No... Fear and annoyance.

"Give me one good reason why I should leave._ One,_ make it a _very_ good one, this is the only time you can convince me that this is you that's saying all this."

I looked him dead in the eye. The eyes that used to make my heart jump and race in my chest. And said the words that brought fear and pain to his eyes, that should never be seen in them. "I dont love you." I whispered.

He broke. Crumbled. Fell apart. Into little pieces.

"Okay." He whispered, breaking eye contact, looking to the floor, "I'm convinced." With that he left.

A dark gloom hung over me as soon as his presence was gone. His words hung in the air, like a thick blanket of regret.

I'd done it. I had done what she had asked of me. But I felt worse than I ever had before, like I was the one who had been dumped.

I hope she was happy now.

_one or two chapters to go! Review! Hx =)_


End file.
